Until We Bleed
by Hajabeg
Summary: AU. Quinn defies Jesse St. James in a Modern Warfare match, winning Rachel's heart in the process.


**_Until We Bleed_**

"_Fabray._" A serious voice, and definitely not the one I was expecting, greeted me on the phone.

"Chang? What are you doing at Sam's house?" I asked confused. I looked at my cell to check if I had the wrong number, but I wasn't mistaken. "Are you with Tina?"

"_No, she's out of town with her family and my TV decided that -to break down in the weekend- was a good idea, so I'm sleeping at Sam's. I bought my Xbox and he has a spare TV so the team will be complete._"

"That's why I was calling… there's this new crew of misfits that think they can beat us and I challenged them because they pissed me off by calling me a lady!"

"_Well, technically, you are a girl… aren't you?_"

"Of course I am, you idiot! But that doesn't mean that I was going to let the stupid jackass think that he could beat me just because I have boobs. I'm a gamer, as good and even better than a lot of boys out there, and I'm going to prove that."

"_We are your team, count us in!_" Mike said and I hear Sam's _'oh yeah_' too.

"Good, call the rest and tell them to meet me at Mr. Shue's at 8pm."

"_Got it, see you there!_"

"Later, boys."

I hung up and went to take a shower. I needed to be relaxed before the match because Call of Duty was a game that required all your senses if you wanted your skills to work perfectly, and that's what I needed today, because I so was going to kick that bastard's ass.

Half an hour later, I was done but there was still a bit of time until I had to be at the game bar so I decided to text Santana.

_Mr. Shue's at 8pm? I challenged a jerk._ **-Q**

My phone vibrated just a few seconds later and I laughed out loud.

_Again? I swear to God Quinn, one of these days you're going to find someone that is going to kick your ass and I'll personally high five the motherfucker._ **–S**

_What can I say? I like a good challenge, Lopez._ **–Q**

I took a look at the clock and I saw it was time to go, putting on my favorite Star Wars hoodie and picking up my keys, I started to make my way downstairs.

_I seriously don't understand what fun do you see in killing people, really Q; it makes you a little creepy._ **–S**

_No, it makes me a badass; you just say this because you never learned how to play well enough to get a UAV in a Team Deathmatch game._ **–Q**

"Mom, I'm going to Mr. Shue's!" I called out to my mother, who was in the kitchen making dinner.

_Whatever, bitch. I'll always kick your ass in Mario Kart and you know it!_ **–S**

_Geek!_ **–Q**

_Slut! (Britt says hi)_ **–S**

"Do you have money to eat, honey?" my mom asked, walking towards me with her wallet in her hand. I nodded, but she still gave me 20 bucks anyways. "Be sure to be home before midnight, ok?"

_Whore! (Tell her I say hi and that I want her to come see me kick some random dude's ass.)_ **–Q**

"Sure thing, mom, love you." I said, getting out of the house and hopping in my car, waiting for Santana's reply before starting to drive.

_Hooker! (And she said that we will be at Shue's in 15!)_ **–S**

I got to Mr. Schuester's game bar only ten minutes later. The place was crowded, as always in a Friday night, and all my team was waiting for me in my parking. I pulled over and quickly got out.

"There she is!" Puck took me in his arms and gave me a strong hug.

"Easy there, tiger, you're going to smash her." Artie said, smiling at me from his chair.

"Put me down, Puck!" I commanded, he laughed, but did what he was told. "How are you guys?" I asked once I recovered my breath.

"We are good and ready to kick ass." Sam answered, completely exited.

"Where's Finn?"

"I'm here," he said, walking to us with Kurt and Blaine behind him. "Kurt takes ages getting ready… something about the importance of the layers…"

"Are you serious?" Puck asked, laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Blaine replied. "I wish he weren't." We all laughed out loud when mentioned boy blushed dark red and pushed his boyfriends in the shoulder.

"So, who's the jerk that made the mistake of calling you a lady?" Mike asked.

"That's why you challenged him?" Santana asked, laughing, as her and Brittany approached the group. "Wow, Q, you need to keep your anger in check."

"Whatever," I mumbled while everyone else laughed. "Can we go in and get this over with, please?"

"Sure, lead the way, my no lady." Santana joked. I tried to punch her but she hid behind Brittany, who was smiling warmly at me.

"Bitch!" I told her.

"For what it's worth, Quinn, I think you are a very hot no lady." The blonde told me very serious. All the guys laughed and I just decided to ignore them and start walking.

We entered the place and the first thing we noticed was Will behind the bar, serving some coke to a few teenagers. He waved at us happily. "Hey guys!"

"What's shaking, Mr. Shue?" Puck asked with a smile.

"Same old, same old." He replied. "Now, who got in trouble this time?"

"That would be me." I said shyly, because the man was practically another father to us and I didn't want him to reprehend me.

"Another battle in less than two weeks, really Quinn?"

"He called me a lady!"

"Oh… Umm… I'm pretty sure that's a capital offence." He said, not really knowing how to react.

I know I was being a bit of a drama queen but my pride and my reputation were at stake. It wasn't time to mess around, it was time to stand for myself and start to battle my own fights.

"They're in the back already waiting for you." Will told us. "And guys, you know the rules. No physical fighting, and no throwing the controllers to one another, okay?"

"Ok, Mr. Shue." We all replied before walking towards the gaming room at the back of the bar. This place was the coolest thing ever. Mr. Schuester started it for us in exchange as having us in he's glee club. And both activities were so much fun to do that none of us really complained.

The walls were cover with six huge HD TVs and he had Xboxs, PS3s and Wiis everywhere. Every possible game we ever wanted was in this room, including also one set of _Dance, Dance Revolution_ and two sets of _Rock Band 3_.

For any gamer, this was pure heaven.

"Well, well… I thought you weren't going to show up." The jerk that called me a lady stepped in front of his group of friends with a smirk on his face.

"And miss the chance of kicking your ass? Never." I said, taking a step forward. "So, how is it going to be? Are you going to use your team to hide behind them or will we be playing _Gun Game_?"

"Neither." A soft voice said, and when I looked over the dude's shoulder, I saw a petite girl staring at me with curious eyes. She was a brunette with smooth and long hair, pink lips that were inviting, and a body fit enough to tempt anyone.

"She's hot." Brittany murmured. Santana nodded in agreement and so did I; there was no denying that.

"Who are you?"

The boy in front of me gasped, surprised and partly offended. "How can you not know who she is? Do you own a TV?" he asked, almost yelling at me. I frowned and looked at the girl again but I didn't recognize her.

"She's…"

"I'm the one that is going to decide." She cut him off, giving him a pointed look.

"And why would I let you do that?" I asked, genuinely intrigued. The girl's attitude was fierce and the mystery that surrounded her was very attractive. I was having a problem finding something about her that wasn't sexy enough to distract me. "This is only between the two of us."

"Well, Jesse did tell me that he was going to let me choose, after all, our date depends of the result of this duel."

"Oh really?" I asked, an idea starting to form on my mind. "Well, in that case… the winner gets the girl, right?"

"Excuse me?" both the Jesse boy and the girl said at the same time. The brunette was looking at me surprised and half smiling, while the arrogant boy was downright pissed.

I bit back a wide smile and replied nonchalant. "Well, you practically just offered yourself as a trophy, and it's only fair that I get to go on a date with you, too… when I win."

Behind me, I hear Santana, Britt and the boys cheering for me. I turned around just for a second and smiled at them, being once again thankful of having such understanding friends when it came to my sexuality.

Not that it was that big of a deal; after all, almost half of our group was gay.

"You want to take me out on a date?" she asked me and when I simply nodded, she asked again. "Why?"

Jesse let out a snort and rolled his eyes annoyed but he didn't say anything.

"You are fierce, driven and amazingly stunning, why wouldn't I want to take you on a date?"

"You don't even know my name." She stated, still slightly surprised and I let out a sincere laugh at her cuteness.

"I will like you for what you are not for who you are."

Her big and very captivating chocolate eyes focused intensely on mine for a few seconds, and apparently she founded what she was looking for, because a wide smile spread across her face in the next instant.

"So, I might as well be an animal…" she said playfully.

"Hey, as long as you are adorable, but wild, I don't really have a problem." I flirted back, seeing a small blush paint her cheeks.

"I accept, then. The winner get's to go on a date with me."

"Are you serious?" Jesse asked. "You don't even like girls like _that_!"

"Easy there, whining boy." Puck said. "Watch what you say because you're getting into a dangerous path is you go there."

"There's no need for you to be rude or disrespectful, Jesse St. James." The brunette told him pointedly. "Don't be immature."

"He's just scared because he knows I'm going to kick his ass." I said arrogantly and also a little pissed because of his comment.

"Yeah right, we'll see about that!" the Jesse kid snapped, glaring at the brunette and then turning to look at me with an almost scary fire in his eyes. _Almost_. "Pick the damn game, will you." He told the girl standing between us.

The brunette ignored completely his bad mood and stared at me, once again curiously.

"I hope you are as good as you seem to think you are." She told me, and then, turning to everyone, she announced. "_One In The Chamber._"

"Yes!" Jesse did a fist jump in victory and I just rolled my eyes at him, nodded at the brunette and turned to Santana.

"He's so going down." Brittany announced with a wide smile. "That's your best game, Quinn!" The excitement in her voice was contagious and I couldn't help but jump in my place a bit.

"Alright! Get pumped!" Santana shoved my shoulder playfully and handed me my favorite control. It was completely silver but it had a black star in the front with the words Honorable Veteran in it. My team got it for me in my last birthday and I never lost a game if I was using it. "You better win, Fabray, because if you don't tap that ass I'm forbidding you to be my friend ever again. Get it?"

"She's stunning, Lopez. Of course I'm going to win."

"Ok, we're ready." Puck said from the TV.

I looked at the screen and saw the _Modern Warfare 3_ logo, immediately feeling at home. This was my world; my game, part of what made me be myself.

I was so going to win.

I sat in front of the TV with Jesse at my side and everyone else behind us. The room was completely silent and the only sounds that I was hearing were coming from the game. We both set up the rules and hit start.

And that's when everything stopped.

Suddenly the only thing present in my mind was the screen in front of me, and what was happening on it. I walked slowly in the streets of Resistance but stopped and hit behind a blue van when I saw some movement.

_Remember Quinn, you have knife and just one bullet, use it carefully and we can win this. There's no rush, take your time._

My thoughts were interrupted when a bullet hit in the wall just above my head.

_Ha! He missed! Time to step it up._

I rounded the van quickly, and just as he was coming towards me to attack me with his knife, I put a bullet in his skull.

_Boom! Headshot, bitch!_

I heard a curse fall out of Jesse's lips, beside me, and an audible sigh of relief come from the group behind us.

_One down, one more to go!_

"You're going down, Fabray." He whispered, leaning into me before turning his attention back to the screen.

I kept quite because talking during a game only meant distraction and I couldn't afford that. Instead, I walked to a corner of the map, slowly and carefully, going to the one place where I knew he would go because it was 'safe'. Just as I was getting there, I saw him jump out of nowhere and take me down with a bullet to my leg.

_Shit!_

Jesse did a little fist jump and smirked at me as if he were the winner already.

But he wasn't, we were even but with only one life left.

_Sudden death._

I decided to do something that I normally never do. Instead of going around the map, walking slowly and very carefully, I just started to run in all directions… fast. Just as I expected, one bullet passed besides me as I jumped into a house and the other hit the wall of the counter that I was hiding behind soon after that.

_Two bullets, he's out of ammunition._

I stood up and shot as soon and I saw him coming towards me. But the bastard dodged the projectile and now I was royally fucked because I was out of bullets too. He recovered quickly and lunched at me, his knife almost caressing my arm, but I crouched and turned in a sharp movement that was enough for my knife to make contact with his leg.

Before Jesse's character even hit the floor, I was pulled out of the chair by a very enthusiastic Noah Puckerman and embraced in a tight group hug. Everyone was cheering and celebrating and I had a biggest smile on my face.

"Bitches get stuff done, sucker!" Santana yelled after a defeated Jesse St. James. "You got owned by a _lady_!"

"Ugh! Whatever." Jesse growled, turning around to look at his petite friend with a frown on his face. "I'm going home. Don't get back too late." And with that, he walked out of the bar in a hurry, with the rest of his pals going after him.

My team screamed again in victory and I was sucked into another group hug.

"Congratulations." The brunette said, approaching me with pleased smile. "You were amazing."

"Thank you." I answered simply.

"I… umm, I should get back, he's not in a good mood and I don't want our parents to have to deal with his cranky ass."

"Your parents? As in… both of you?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, I do believe Jesse is my brother, so I guess… yeah, both of us." She said smiling at me.

"But you said, I mean, the date and…"

"Oh!" she let out a laugh and took my hand, pulling me out of the bar. "Walk me to my car." She kind of commanded, which was very hot, and we made it to the parking lot without saying another word.

I let her drag me to her car, because seriously, who wouldn't put herself to the mercy of this beautiful woman?

"Whenever we have time and we are both single we go to the movies together, it's like our special date, to bond as siblings." She started talking, leaning into the driver's door and crossing her arms over her chest in a casual pose. "This time we couldn't agree on the movie, so he was pissed… when Jesse bumped into you at the mall, well, he snapped."

"And so did I…" I replied with a slight smile. "That's how we ended up here."

"I'm very glad we did." She said, stepping closer to me. "So, about that date…?"

"Let's meet here, tomorrow night. I'll take you to the movies and then dinner or wherever other place you want to go… how does that sounds?"

Her phone started ringing, she reached for it and looked down, just for a second, before putting it in her pocket again and stepping closer to me. "I think we have a deal."

The brunette turned around to get into her car, but I took her by the waist and pulled her towards me, stopping her. "I'm Quinn Fabray." I whispered, feeling how her heart started beating rapidly against my chest. "What's your name?"

"That's a precious information, Fabray," she answered with a flirty smile. "You'll have to give me something in return."

"I can think of a thing or two." I said, pulling her closer to me. "But I don't know if you'll like them."

"Well…" the brunette licked her lips and I felt a wave of heat rush inside me. "If you don't take the risks you're never going know, don't you think?"

Her deep brown eyes were shining with so brightly that I couldn't help myself. I shortened the distance between us and kissed her fiercely.

Our lips met in a battle for dominance. We both wanted power and we were both strong, so the fight that was going on between our lips was really proving to be a challenge; something that I found extremely hot and only managed to turn me on a bit more.

She let out a moan of surrender when I bit her lower lip, and I took the opportunity to let my tongue wander long enough to meet hers. Her hands traveled to the back of my neck and she pulled me closer to her, our bodies finally melting against each other. I whimpered at the sensation of her chest caressing mine and let her take control of the kiss.

The feeling of her tongue attacking mine with such passion had my skin on fire. The girl was seriously an amazing kisser and I was having a hard time finding what to do with my hands. I grabbed her waist and squeezed hard when she let out another moan. I pushed her against the car and she growled in pleasure, which made me suck on her tongue, hard.

"Oh my God." She broke the kiss and rested her forehead in my neck, gracing my skin with her hot breath.

"Shit." I shuddered softly, still trying to calm myself before I jumped her right here and now. "That was… wow."

"Mhm…" she let out a content sound and kissed me again, but this time it was slowly and sweet. "You're such a fucking good kisser." Her words were whispered but I heard them and smiled widely.

"Does that means that I get to know your name?" I asked, still a bit out of breath.

Her phone sounded again and she just looked down and shook her head.

"I'll be here at 8 tomorrow, for our date." Stepping back from my personal space, she opened the door and jumped into her car. "And my name is Rachel… Rachel Berry."

And with that, she drove out of the parking and was long gone before I managed to get a reaction out of me.

"Q, what's with the face?" Santana asked, approaching me.

"I just made out with the international champion of _Modern Warfare_," I said with a stupid grin on my face. "And I have a date with her tomorrow."


End file.
